Rumor Has It
by xiLynnx
Summary: In which all of Hogwarts question Scorpius' sexuality thanks to Rose Weasley. One-shot!


**Rumor has it.**

_"Rumors are like a flame blown by the wind."_

_- _Nellie Mae Batson

* * *

His (beautiful) hair, must I say, is too wishy washy. You know exactly what I mean by that.

Every time someone calls him in the hallways (or the classroom), he turns around and his hair goes _whoosh_, soaring off in to an effortless flight like a flawless white dove on a clear, perfect picnic day. No joke.

His hair has this delicate sway to it, reminding me of a smooth, silver (even though his hair was clearly blonde) sea gracefully undulating beneath the gentle billowing breeze. Not that I paid attention to his wishy washy hair or anything.

His (bright) eyes are too much of a dull grey, but only when he's reading a boring textbook.

Every time he raises his hand to answer a question (even though I knew the answer too!); his eyes would light up, sparkling with intellect and a genuine curiosity for knowledge. And no, I'm not exaggerating.

Instead of the lackluster usual grey, they would pale and the light (for some unexplainable and odd reason) would bounce off, making his eyes turn into an icy, yet soft blue. Not that I've stared into his eyes before. (No really. I haven't!)

"Rose? Rose!" my best friend and current potion partner, Alice Longbottom, frantically whispered to me, snapping her long, perfectly French manicured fingernails in front of me, "Snap. Out. Of. It. Before I fail this class! I have no idea what we're doing!"

"Huh?" I reluctantly removed my head from my left hand and cradled it with my right, eyes still hazy, staring into the distant. I was having a very nice daydream, and her interruption was sincerely not welcomed. "Come again?"

"ROSIE!" I scrambled to sit up straight as she screamed into my ear and tried to focus on reality in case she was yelling at me because there was a fire and I needed to run for my life. Only that didn't work out too well and I (being the klutz/accident prone person that I am) ended up sprawled over the floor, my red hair a bird's nest resting on my head.

"WHAT?" I shouted a little too loudly at her, and only then did I realize that the room had gone deathly quiet. Oh joy.

The potions teacher (commonly known Mr. Whatshisface because no one could remember his actual name) had stopped lecturing and was staring right at me, add in the rest of the 15 pair of eyes in the room and you get a blushing Weasley that would put a ripe tomato to shame.

"Miss Weasley!"

I hastily got up and straightened out my robe, hoping my blush would quickly fade away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Whatshisface sternly questioned me, asserting his almighty teacher powers. Is it sad that in such a distressed moment in my life, I still can't for the life of me remember his name?

I scanned the classroom, looking for a clue, a hint, anything that could help me remember his name. Instead, I caught the object of my affection's piercing gaze. He had on that signature smirk (that made him look so cute!) and I quickly looked away, blushing an even brighter red.

"Uhh…" _Smart Rose. Real _smart_._

"It was my fault Mr. Kimbellruddle," my amazing potion partner bravely, announced. _Yay Alice! I knew there was a reason you were my best friend. But Kimbellruddle? Really? _"Rose was on the verge of sleeping," I glared at my "supposed" best-friend, "and I shoved her a little too hard to wake her up." _I hate you Alice. I hate you with a burning fervor of enmity._

"Well then Miss Longbottom," he gave her a sickeningly sweet smile, "I commend you on looking out for your friend. You shall not be punished." _That's it. I'm taking back all those books I lent to you for the last five years Alice. I want them back. NOW. Oh. And that time I lent you money? I want it back with 150% interest._

"And you Miss Weasley," I looked at the floor, taking in the intricate details ingrained on the floor tiles, slowly anticipating my punishment, "10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class and detention this Saturday, cleaning up the potion stock room for almost falling asleep in my class. Am I clear?"

"Clear as mu-," I quickly covered my mouth before I got into any more trouble. Curse my impulsive retorting Weasley genes. It's like a natural reflex. I blame dad.

"Miss Weasley. Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" The agitation in Mr. Whatshisface's voice was clear. _Do something Rose! Quick!_

I quickly nodded and muttered a "yes, sir" before hearing someone snickering, barely trying to constrain his laughter.

The teacher quickly turned his attention towards the snickering, blonde Quidditch player.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is something funny?"_ Ha-ha. What now?_

He quickly put on a placid, innocent face. You know the one that always fooled all the teachers and made girls naturally gravitate toward him.

"No sir. Nothing at all." He slightly turned his head, glancing at me and smirked again. _Arrogant, egotistical, bombastic, pompous prince, gorgeous, fit, attractive human being of this earth. _I mentally slapped myself.

"10 points from Slytherin for ill manners." The seeker's face had morphed into shock, his mouth a perfect "O". I had to will myself not to burst out laughing right then and there at his expression.

"But Mr. Kumbul-," he began to plea. It sort of backfired on him instead.

"KIMBELLRUDDLE. IT'S KIM. BELL. RUDDLE. How bloody difficult is that?"

_Did Mr. Whatshisface just have (or is currently having) a mental breakdown? Whoa._

"Detention Mr. Malfoy. Same place same time as Miss Weasley. No excuses or both of you will be having detention every day until you graduate!"

_What did I do again? Why are you bringing me into this?_

"Am I clear?"

He was met with a stunned silence and took it as a yes. I slowly sat down into my seat and grabbed a quill, trying not to get into anymore trouble.

"Good. Now, many students make the mistake of-"

I felt a sharp nudge in my ribs, and my quill went flying across my paper, drawing an oddly out-of-place thin black line of ink. _Aw crap._

"So why were you staring at Scorpius for like the millionth time this year?" Alice questioned me, eyes curious for information; information about me.

I sighed. "No sorry? Sorry for getting you into detention Rose. I'll make it up to you. I'll do your homework for the rest of the school year. I'll do anything you want me to."

Alice stared at me like I was a lunatic that should have been locked up in Azkaban.

_Why was I friends with her again?_

"Anyways…," she started saying, "why were you staring at him? Finally entranced by his good looks? Because if you are, you're a little late. Half the female population has already fallen-" She suddenly stopped and intently stared at me as if she had a sudden epiphany.

"What?" I whispered, pretending to take notes and attempting to signal my friend to just stop talking.

"You don't have a crush on him do you?" She covered her mouth in exaggeration when I didn't answer. "You. Rose Weasley. Self-declared rival of Scorpius Malfoy. Have a cru-"

I quickly covered her mouth with my right hand. "Shut up!"

She looked at me in disbelief.

"I do not have a crush on him alright?" She STILL looked at me in disbelief. "I just noticed that he umm…he umm…," _Think Rose! THINK, _"He might be gay?"

Alice looked at me in shock, as if this false information presented before her was the most absurd thing she had ever heard in her life. It was actually. Who in the world would believe that? Scorpius Malfoy. Gay? HAHAHAHAHAHA.

"No way! That's not possible!" _See? If you're going to lie at least do it right Rose. _

"Why not? Have you SEEN his hair? No guy has hair that perfect." _Please buy it. Please buy it._

Alice stopped talking, a look of deep concentration consuming her gentle facial features.

"But still. What about all those girlfriends he had-" _Nooo. Must stop Alice's brain process._

"Have you noticed how he always hangs out with Albus? Like. ALWAYS." _I'm so sorry my dearest cousin. I'm so so so sorry._

"Oh my gosh. Your right. I thought those were all just crazy fanfiction stories made up by their fan clubs. I would have never that it was real." _Fanfiction stories? Wow. Those fan girls are creepy. Just a little._

"Remember that I said might Alice. Might. Key word there," I tried telling her, trying to stop this little fib from expanding out of my control.

"No. It must be. I can't believe I've never realized it before!" _Oh. Please don't Alice. Please don't._

"Realized…what exactly?" _Please please please._

"Scorpius Malfoy is gay."

_Oh Merlin. Kill me now._

_xxxxxx_

You know what's really funny? When you can feel the eyes of that red headed beauty intently staring at the back of your head (whether in hatred or love you have no idea, you're hoping for the latter though), and you're so distracted that you've started drawing her first name in fancy cursive letters attached to your last name all over your notes.

Rose Malfoy. It has a certain ring to it, doesn't it? Every time that phrase pops up inside my head, my mouth can't help but twitch into a smile. Uncontrollable, giddy, happy, smiling syndrome? Yeah, I've got it bad.

"WHAT?" I heard someone yell, breaking me out of my pleasant day dream.

And there she was, sitting on the floor in a mess of red hair, pleasantly framing her face and bringing out her striking blue eyes. How she still manages to look so beautiful every second of every day is beyond me.

"Miss Weasley!" I heard the potion teacher (what was his name again?) shout at her.

She quickly stood up, her cheeks painted a pale pink upon her white skin. It reminded him of the pink tulips (not roses, cause that would just be extremely cliché) that his dad always bought his mother on her birthday. She was bloody gorgeous.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Her face contorted into a look of deep contemplation, probably trying to come up with an appropriate response.

"Uhh…," she started to say. I take back what I said about her in a state of deep contemplating.

"It was my fault Mr. Kimbellruddle," I heard her friend Alice announced, "Rose was on the verge of sleeping and I shoved her a little too hard to wake her up."

I saw Rose glare at her friend, that ever present fire in her eyes burning brighter than usual.

"Well then Miss Longbottom, I commend you on looking out for your friend. You shall not be punished. And you Miss Weasley," the potion teacher (let's just call him Mr. K) said, looking at Rose,"10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class and detention this Saturday, cleaning up the potion stock room for almost falling asleep in my class. Am I clear?"

"Clear as mu-," I heard her say and had to stifle a laugh at her shocked expression as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Miss Weasley. Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" The agitation in Mr. K's voice was clear as day.

She nodded and murmured something too low for me to hear. I let out a little chuckle as the image of her stunned face from earlier clouded my vision.

Mr. K turned his attention to me, glaring. _Oh bloody hell._

"Mr. Malfoy. Is something funny?"

I quickly put on a calm face, hoping he would just let it go.

"No sir. Nothing at all," I replied and quickly glanced over at the red head, smirking just to see her reaction. Her mouth turned into a scowl and then turned dreamy and then back into a scowl. Was she doing that weird girl-mood-swing thing again?

"10 points from Slytherin for ill manners." _WHAT? Mr. K. Mr. Krimple. Mr. Krumpleton? Oh sod it all._

"But Mr. Kumbul-," I began to desperately plea.

"KIMBELLRUDDLE. IT'S KIM. BELL. RUDDLE. How bloody difficult is that?"

_Really? Oh well, I was close right?_

"Detention Mr. Malfoy. Same place same time as Miss Weasley. No excuses or both of you will be having detention until you graduate!"

_Oh Merlin. Nott is going to kill me._ _Bye bye desperately needed Quidditch practice._

"Am I clear?"

I didn't say anything, afraid that I might be unintentionally adding fuel to the fire, and sat down.

"Good. Now, many students make the mistake of dicing instead of chopping. The difference is-"

I tried concentrating on listening to Mr. Kimbull- whatever his name is- only to be distracted by frantic whisperings in the back of the class. Naturally, it was Rose and Alice. What they were talking about was unknown, but I'm sure it was just harmless girl talk. Right?

Wrong.

By dinner time, I had gotten hit on by three guys, forced to accept 10 love letters scribbled in messy handwriting that could only belong to a male, and received constant pitying looks from various girls as I walked down the hallways.

What in the world was going on?

Sitting down at the Slytherin table next to Albus Potter, my best friend (amazing right? but that's another story), I reached over for an apple and took a bite, savoring its yummy deliciousness.

Glancing at Albus, trying to see what he was doing, I became befuddled. For some odd reason he was avoiding my gaze and was intentionally scooting away from me like I had some odd disease or something.

"What?" I asked him, apple still in hand.

"We tell each other everything right Scorpius?" _Pfft. What are we? Girls?_

"I guess…?" I answered, still immensely confused at his change in attitude. He seemed so serious and tense. He further confirmed his odd actions with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"No…Am I suppose to?" I raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him skeptically as I took another bite of my apple. "Get to the point Albus."

He sighed again. _Seriously now, what was with him and sighing?_ "Anything about like…like…your sexual preference now a days? I won't judge you. I promise."

_Oh. Fudging. Hell. _

"Merlin. That's what this is all about?" I let out a laugh at the absurdity of it all. _Me. Gay? Oh dear innocent Albus, if only you knew half the things I'd like to do to your gorgeous cousin…_

"Wait. What?" He asked, his eyes bewildered and confused.

I placed my hand on Albus' shoulders and looked him in the eye, letting him know that I was dead serious about the next couple of words coming out of my mouth. I swore I heard a couple of high-pitched screams.

"I. Scorpius Malfoy. Am. Not. Gay," I told him, emphasizing every single word to get it through his thick head.

"You're not?" _Oh bloody hell Albus._

"YES. I MEAN NO. I mean. I'm not gay!" I finally shouted, frantically waving my hands around in frustration, my apple suddenly disappearing into thin air. I heard someone from the Ravenclaw table yell out in pain. _Oops._

"Oh," Albus suddenly said before his eyes began to glimmer with that familiar Slytherin mischievousness, "Prove it."

I stared at him in shock. "How the heck do you want me to prove THAT?"

He shrugged. "Go snog a random girl?"

"What? How could you-. Me? What? NO." I finally decided to say. It would be wrong, completely and utterly wrong, just because it wasn't her in my arms.

Albus cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You use to love snogging girls. Anytime and everywhere, 24/7."

"That was BEFORE. Before-," I started to say, before realizing my mistake. _Oh hell._

There was that annoying know-it-all look on Albus' face again. "Before…?"

A little embarrassed and frustrated, I mumbled a quiet 'shut up' and stood up, exiting the great hall while maintaining as much dignity as I can.

I heard Albus frantically yelling my name, trying to get me to stop as he chased after me; I walked even faster.

Keeping my eyes to the floor, trying to ignore the whispering and staring in the halls, I speed-walked as Albus ran after me, but then I collided with something very very soft. That softness had fallen to the floor with a slight _thump_ and was now delicately rubbing her head with her hand in an attempt to lessen the pain. Her books and paper were scattered around her in a slightly disfigured "o" with her in the center.

"Shite. I'm so sorry Ro- Weasley," I told her as I bent down to help her collect her belongings, all thoughts of the annoying Albus Potter fleeing my head.

"Thanks." I heard her say in her soft, feminine voice, but when she lifted her head to look at me (her savior; her knight in shining armor), her blue eyes showed feelings of shock and embarrassment. Then it flickered back to that strong, burning fire.

"Malfoy," she said, rather distastefully, "you're being nice for once."

I gave her my award winning smirk, thinking a little flirting wouldn't hurt.

"Only for a beautiful damsel in distress as yourself."

She frowned, greatly puzzling me, as she continued to pick up her stuff, mumbling under her breath that she wasn't a damsel in distress. After everything was picked up, I handed her papers to her and she thanked me quietly, hastily walking away without a word.

I looked longingly at her retreating back, wondering what had caused this drastic change. I didn't do anything wrong right? Everything I said was something the old Scorpius would have said.

"Ooh. I get it now. Before THAT."

I turned around, glaring at my best friend, my eyes narrowing.

"What the hell are you talking about Albus?"

He rolled his eyes at me. _Annoying git._

"I'm talking about Rose. Your long lost forbidden love," he said, putting strong emphasis on her name, making my cheeks turn a tinge of pale pink.

"Forbidden?" I asked, and he smirked. "Wait. I do NOT have a crush on your cousin."

"I never said anything about a crush…," he started to say before I interrupted him.

"Albus. I. Do. Not. Fancy. Rose Weasley," I started to say, but his smile grew even larger.

"That's good then." _Wait. What?_ "Cause Alice says Rose thinks you 'walked out the other side of the closet.'"

Oh bloody hell no.

The most bloody gorgeous girl in the school thinks I'm 'on the other side'? Excuse me as I find a dark, gloomy corner to wallow in self pity.

xxxxxx

"Don't tell anyone Alice!" I urgently pleaded with her after leaving the Mr. Whatshisface's classroom. She gave me a bewildered look, "He'll tell people…when he's ready. Okay?" _And you'll forget about it a week later._

My best friend sighed and nodded in defeat. _Yes!_

"Can you believe it though Rose? Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy," Alice said as she shook her head in disappointment, "What a waste of a perfectly fine male species."

Marina Fadora, a Slytherin , an avid advocator of the Scorpius-is-amazing fan club, as well as close friend of Scorpius, had apparently overheard and had now fallen into step with us.

Now I know what you're thinking. She's obnoxious, shallow, sly, annoyingly girly right? Nope.

Unlike the 99.9% of the girls who fell in love with Scorpius' good looks, she didn't. She had a crush on him, because he had stood up for her in second year and helped her gain her confidence after being bullied by a couple of upperclassmen. After about a year or so though, her crush eventually melded into friendship and they've been friends ever since. It's kind of sweet if you really think about it. But for some reason she's still in the fan club…

Anyways, did I also mention Marina's really intelligent (top 5 in our year), naturally pretty (I think she's half French and half Korean), and nice to everyone? Well she is. She's horrible to those she dislikes though, but there's always a reasonable explanation for her hostility towards them.

I remember in fifth year (ahem, last year) when she had charmed one of the toilets to attach to her friend's ex's butt (he had cheated on her friend). To make things worse, the toilet seat was jinxed to grow legs and tap dance for 2 hours – straight! It then proceeded to run into the Great Hall (right in the middle of dinner!) and then outside – heading for the Black Lake and then jumping in. Once in contact with the water, the toilet seat had easily flowed away. Probably taken by the Giant Squid as treasure or something.

While it was super humiliating for him and gave her and her friends a good laugh, it was really disturbing for the rest of us. I swore I almost threw up my breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, and everything else in between that day. Funny thing is I haven't seen the guy since. There's a reason why Marina's in Slytherin.

The pretty Slytherin clutched her books to her chest with her left arm and hooked her other one with Alice's (they had bonded over a charm project). She gave me a slight smile and I waved at her. We weren't close friends, but we were friends.

"What's this about Scorpius being a waste of the male species?" she asked, her wavy dark brown hair cascading gently down her back. There were plenty of times when I was jealous of Marina, but my red hair was one of those things I would never want to change.

"Oh nothing. It's nothing important," Alice replied, casually brushing the conversation off but Marina was persistent.

"Oh come on. You know that's not true." Someone waved at her, and Marina gave the passer-by a small smile.

"Well…have you ever thought about Scorpius being…gay?" Alice tenaciously asked as I gave her a glare. She shrugged at me in return.

"No? Wait. You're not suggesting that…You're kidding!" Marina exclaimed, her voice climbing an octave higher.

Alice shrugged again. "I didn't say anything; it was merely a question."

A sly smile slowly appeared on Marina's face, and Alice winked at her. Apparently they had an understanding about something.

"Oh right. Well I need to go ask Albus about something. I'll see you in a bit at dinner Alice, Rose?"

We both nodded in response. Satisfied with our answer, the Slytherin headed towards the Great Hall, immediately finding someone else along the way to converse with.

I angrily turned towards Alice. "Why did you do that? You promised not to tell!"

"Rose. I was merely asking her a question and she just assumed," Alice said, building up her position, "In no way or form did I tell her anything!"

"You intentionally wanted her to know!" I retorted.

"Even if I did, I didn't tell her anything. That girl's too smart for her own good."

I sighed, surrendering. Arguing with Alice meant that you lost before you even began. "You need to become a lawyer or something."

Alice laughed and pointed a finger at her head, putting on her thinking face. "Huh. Not exactly a bad idea," she said and suddenly stopped walking, "I'm famished. Do you want to go to dinner a bit early Rose?"

I shook my head. "I think I'm going to head to the library to finish that charms essay."

"Like always."

I laughed as she waved me goodbye.

Walking towards my quiet sanctuary, my books had for some odd reason decided to start slipping. Keeping my eyes on the books and trying to adjust them, I didn't notice where I was going until I crashed into something really solid, causing me to fall flat on my butt on the hard concrete ground.

My papers flew into the air, gently drifting down, as I reached up to rub my head, the main part of my body that had crashed into the other person. Did I mention my butt hurt too?

"Shite. I'm so sorry Weasley," I heard the other person say. The voice sounded really familiar, but my head was hurting so much that I couldn't even recognize who it was.

"Thanks," I told the person as I bent over to grab my stuff. I looked up to see who my helper was, wanting to thank him again for his kindness when I finally realized who it was.

"Malfoy," I said, somewhat uncertainly. He was so close and my heart was beating a million miles a minute. It felt like it was going to fly out of my chest any time now. "You're being nice for once."

He flashed me a brilliant smile that made me go weak at the knees. _Control yourself Rose._

"Only for a beautiful damsel in distress as yourself," he said and I wanted to kiss him right then and there for being so charming. Who cares what the whole population of Hogwarts thought? But…what if he doesn't like me? What if he rejects me? What if he's just trying to make fun of me? I frowned, slightly saddened by the thought and continued to pick up the rest of my belongings.

"I'm not a damsel in distress," I quietly mumbled to myself and then stopped talking, focusing on grabbing the rest of my scattered papers. Once everything was cleared, I took the rest of my papers away from him and quickly ran away without looking back.

Once I got into the library, the comforting quietness somewhat calming me down, I placed my stuff on the table, I sat down in my favorite chair in the isolated corner of the room and began reanalyzing myself.

I know I liked Scorpius (obviously with the way I obsesses over him every minute of every day), but I didn't know how much. I mean there has to be a limit on how much you can crush on your childhood archenemy right? I shook my head, clearing away all complex, intellectual thoughts.

What was that one song Alice always listened to at like 5 in the morning? Listen to your heart by Roxette? Right.

I placed a hand on my stomach; it felt odd, almost light. Is this what people mean by having butterflies in their stomachs? I placed a hand on my heart; it was still beating faster than normal. To put it simply, it was racing. I placed a hand on my cheek; it felt hot to the touch as if I had a fever or was uncontrollably blushing. I placed my hands over my eyes and closed them. All I could see was wishy washy blonde hair, grayish-blue eyes, pale skin, and a deep, velvety voice saying my name – Rose.

I took my hand off my cheek and buried my face in them.

Guess what my heart told me.

I'm completely and utterly head over heels in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

Now guess what my head's telling me.

_I'm pretty sure he doesn't love me back._

_xxxxxx_

So here I am, balling my eyes out in the darkest, most secluded corner of the dimly lighted Slytherin common room. Because of a girl.

Naah. Just kidding. I. Scorpius Malfoy. Do not cry.

I merely deeply contemplate sorrowfully inside my own head.

"Checkmate!" Albus shouted as his black queen knocked over my white king. He put both hands up in the air in celebration of his victory, but I wasn't really paying attention. There were more important things then playing chess right now. Like my dying love life.

"Scorp? Scorpius? Hyperion?"

_She thinks I'm gay? _

"Malfoy!" Albus frantically waved his hands in front of my face, but it was all a big blur to me.

_Where did she get that from anyways?_

"DUDE!" He sighed after I remained unresponsive, still stuck inside my own mind.

I suddenly felt a familiar, feminine finger sharply stab into my side, and I unconsciously twitched at the ticklish feeling.

"Is he…okay?" I vaguely heard the female voice ask with genuine concern.

"I think he's just in shock Marina. No need to worry," my best friend reassured her.

"From the rumor?"

"Yea."

_Maybe I should have just snogged her. Then she would know for certain that I'm 100% straight._

I felt another stab in my rib cage, another involuntary twitch followed.

"You sure? He's like…a dead snake. Dead, but still occasionally twitching,"

"Nice…simile Marina."

"Thanks."

The voices stopped for a couple of seconds.

_How about an ambush inside a broom closet? Nah. She'll probably hit me then hex me._ I shivered at the thought. I am not a coward. Rose just has a very nasty hex.

"Are you sure he's okay Albus? He's acting kinda creepy."

"Trust me. Scorp's ticklish that's why he twitched."

"Really?"

"Yea. Only no one knows, because he's scared it'll bring down his 'manliness.'"

_Empty classroom? Or maybe in the library. It's her favorite place, maybe she won't hit as hard._

"Oh. Think I can blackmail him into going on a date with me?"

"…"

"I was kidding Albus."

"Oh."

_Fdakfe. JUST SNOG ALREADY AND LEAVE ME TO MY THOUGHTS OF ROSE!_

The murmuring died down again.

_Astronomy tower? Oh. Maybe during patrols. Genius. Scorpius. You are a genius._

"That doesn't explain his shiver from before though."

"He was…chilly?"

"…and two seconds ago he looked mad! And now he's has that faraway look on his face again."

"He has his girl moments."

"'Girl moments?'"

"Uhh…I mean, he's bipolar?"

"Are you calling me bipolar Albus Potter?"

"No…?"

_LEAVE. I DEMAND YOU TWO LEAVE. YOUR HORMONES SUFFOCATE ME._

"Oh look. He looks mad again. Are you sure he's fine?"

"Totally. Watch this."

A moment of silence.

_Ahh, where was I? Right. Astronomy tower. I'll discreetly trip her and then rush to her rescue. We'll fumble to the floor as she lands on top of me, our faces only centimeters away. Then we'll just slowly inch in due to some unexplainable factor that's been haunting the both of us for the last couple of years and then our lips would-_

"Oh look! It's Rose!" Albus shouted, pointing his finger at a random direction, disrupting my amazingly elaborate plan/daydream.

"What? Where?" My head immediately looked up and swiveled side to side, looking for the red head and her irresistible lips, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I glared at Albus, and he returned with a smirk. Marina sat next to him. He turned to her and grinned.

"See?"

She let out a sigh. "Cocky git."

"You betcha," he replied with a wink.

She smacked him upside the head before getting up.

"Well I have to go. Have fun daydreaming about snogging Rose Scorpius," she said, "I'm sure it'll happen very soon."

Bewildered, I couldn't come up with a smart comeback as Marina gave me a mischievous smile.

_Wait. How did she-_

"It's so obvious Scorpius," Marina said, smiling pleasantly, "Besides, you two would make beautiful babies. And Albus sleep talks during potions."

"I do not!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said, bidding him goodbye before leaving.

"You help me sleep at night," Albus murmured under his breath as his cheeks took on a pinkish tint.

I turned to him, smirking at his blush.

_Oh dear Albie Albus…_

"You are so…whipped," I announced, grinning at my soon-to-be-verbal victory.

"Speak for yourself," he replied, "daydreaming about snogging Rose are we?"

"Shut up," I lamely countered, my victory fading away. I looked at the chess board, dominated with scratch-free black pieces and shattered whites. "What the heck just happened?"

"Checkmate?"

xxxxxx

I am such a coward.

I know what you're thinking. Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger, sister of Hugo Weasley, niece of _the _Harry Potter, a coward?

Well, if you consider running away to the nearest secluded corner every time you glimpse a hint of blonde hair a coward, then yes, I, Rose Weasley, am the most cowardly of the cowards.

And I am proud of it!

_Shoot. Is that Malfoy?_

"Bye Alice," I told her quickly before running away.

"What? ROSE!" I heard her say, "That's Lysander! Lysander Scamander! The super hot one from Hufflepuff!"

She threw her hands up in exasperation, not noticing the footsteps coming towards her. "Merlin help us all."

"You think I'm hot?"

Alice blushed. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

I was running towards my sanctuary - the library. And being the clumsy Weasley that I am, I had bumped into someone on the way there. Seriously, what are the chances?

"Crap. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so so so sorry-," I rambled, a bit flustered and out of breath due to running. I really need to work out.

"Chill Weasley. It's fine. I was actually looking for you."

I looked up and saw familiar striking grey eyes.

"Crap. I gotta go. A date with the library you know?" I started saying, trying my hardest not to make this awkward, but my heart was currently going faster than the speed of light and threatening to pop. "Bye Scor- Malfoy!"

I raced to the comforts of my fourth home (the first being the Burrow, followed by my own house and then the girl dorms) without looking back

I took a seat in one of the big, comfy chairs and placed my books and quills on the table.

_Safe at last._ I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, but quickly shot up as I heard incoming footsteps. It was, by the height, size, and obvious quaking-in-my-robes-because-its-an-upperclassman, a first year, and I had scared the crap out of her.

"I-I'm sorry," the little girl said, her blue Ravenclaw badge flashing on her robe and her brown hair up in two pig-tails.

I smiled at her, hoping not to scare her away. "It's okay. Were you looking for something?"

She shook her head and her cute little pig-tails twirled around her face. "I was just exploring the library."

"Oh," I said in shock. _Most kids don't even step foot inside the library these days._

"I-I know. I'm such a bookworm. Everyone teases me about it. Especially Nathan," she announced, "he's always picking on me and pulling on my hair!"

I quickly patted her on the shoulder and pulled her into a hug as unshed tears began to collect in her eyes. "It's okay. I think the library's great! There are a lot of interesting things in here."

The little girl smiled at me, showing a single dimple on her right cheek. She was really cute, and reminded me a lot of myself.

"I'm Rose by the way. Rose Weasley."

"My name's Lydia!" she said. I assumed she was a muggle-born since she didn't recognize my last name.

"Well then Lydia, shall we go explore?"

I was answered with a tug on the hand.

We had wandered through the charms section, the potions section, and were currently in the romantic muggle classics.

Lydia had her fingers on the books, running them across the spine of each book as she walked with a fascinated smile on her face. Funny, I used to do that myself when I was her age.

"Rose?" she timidly asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Nathan likes me?"

"I-what-huh?" I replied, completely scattered brain, "I thought you said he always picked on you."

"But in the books, the guy always likes the girl he picks on!" she exclaimed, her cheeks containing her powerful blush.

_Wait. But Scorpius always picks on me. But he doesn't like me. Absolutely not. Absolutely- dear Merlin._

"Right Rose?"

"Huh?"

"Nathan doesn't like me, does he?" Lydia started to say, her tone sad and dejected.

I really was rubbish at this love stuff. "You'll never know if you don't try right?"

She smiled brightly at me again.

"Okay! I'll ask him tomorrow! And if he says yes, I'll kiss him!" she delightedly announced before blushing again, "On the cheek…"

I smiled at her and gave a little laugh. She really was too adorable.

"Thank you Rose! I hope the guy who picks on you says yes too!"

"What are you talking about Lydia?" I asked her. _How did she…_

"Well…we're just like each other!" She exclaimed, "By Rose!"

Lydia gave me a small kiss on the cheek before bouncing away.

I sighed and collapsed into the nearest seat, thinking about Lydia, her theory, and Scorpius and I.

_Was she right? Could she be? But books are books, not reality. But then again…I'll never know if I don't try. Right. Time to take your own advice Rose. And you can do that...at tomorrow's detention._

xxxxxx

It was hot. And when I say hot, I mean really hot, like sweating your arse off hot.

"Scorpius! Pay attention!" yelled Garrett Nott, the current Slytherin Quidditch captain. He was somewhat heavy built and was wielding around a beater's bat and I, for one, would not like to be on the end of that bat.

I quickly nodded and sped off towards the hoops, catching the Quaffle that a fellow chaser had thrown. I came upon the hoops quickly, dodging a brilliant buldger aimed by Garrett. The Slytherin keeper, a tiny but agile 5th year named Samantha King, was strategically hovering in front of the middle hoop, ready to speed towards any direction.

Trying to distract her, I pretended to throw the Quaffle towards the right. She reacted in a split second, moving a foot to the right before realizing I still had the ball in my hands.

"Getting better King," I complimented, absent-mindedly throwing the ball up and down.

"Well, I did learn from the best," she replied, smirking, "And you know what they say. The protégée always surpasses the mentor."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Stop stalling and throw the freaken ball already Malfoy!" I heard Nott yelling at me before dodging another buldger, Quaffle still in hand.

"Alright alright. Hold your unicorns," I said, rolling my eyes.

I sped to the right and Samantha followed me. Now to the left. Now a little back to get a perfect shot. To the right again, shooting when she was the farthest away from the right hoop. And SCORE!

I saw Samantha swore under her breath and chuckled.

"What were you saying about surpassing now?"

Samantha glared at him, before going down to land on the luscious grass.

"Nice throw Scor," Nott said, clapping me on the back when my feet was firmly placed on the ground.

I nodded in thanks.

"Samantha, work on that reflex some more."

I saw her nod, looking at Nott in admiration.

"Right team. Now if we could play like this next Saturday, we'll be Slytherin in," I heard Samantha give a little giggle, making Nott smile giddly, as the rest of the team groaned at their captain's awful pun, "and stealing the cup from Gryffindor this year!"

"Yea yea. Can I go take a shower now?" I heard our seeker say, immediately followed by the other beater, "Are we finally done?"

If Garrett was disappointed in the lack of enthusiasm, he definitely didn't show it.

He clapped his large hands together, creating a loud boom, a signal for everyone to shut up and listen.

"To answer your questions: yes and yes. You're free now. Just remember to be back here tomorrow for practice again," he said as the other members simply nodded.

_Might as well tell him now._

"Right. About that Garrett…," I started before he began glaring at me. I took a mental gulp. _Right. _"I kind of got myself in a little situation."

"A little situation?" He threateningly asked. By now, the whole team had stopped to watch our conversation. _Sneaky little – right. They're Slytherins._

"A detention?"

"YOU WHAT?" he started to say before Samantha put a hand on his shoulders, instantly calming him down.

"It's one measly detention. Our team will be fine."

Nott took a deep breath.

"I want you practicing double time Malfoy. And…20 laps around the pitch. NOW."

I looked at Samantha for help, but she just shrugged her shoulders and left for the showers.

Did I mention it was really hot today?

After taking a shower, I ran towards the Great Hall for dinner. I was really hungry. 20 laps tend to do that to you. But before that, I had made up my mind; I was going to build up all my courage and tell Rose how I felt. It'll get rid of the gay rumors, maybe Albus will finally ask Marina out, and Rose will be mine. _At last._

That was my plan at least before actually bumping into her out of nowhere.

"Crap. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so so so sorry-," she rambled, looking a bit flustered and out of breath. Her cheeks were painted a light pink and I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked.

_Alright. Courage. You can do this. Act natural._

"Chill Weasley. It's fine. I was actually looking for you."

She looked up at me, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Crap. I gotta go. A date with the library you know?" she started to say, rambling again as the light from the nearby window caught her hair. Her wavy reddish brown hair glowed, highlighting the unique stars that gently contrasted with her pale cheeks. It was random moments like these that I understood why I was so deeply infatuated with such a stubborn, book-loving, bossy girl. She was unique just like every single one of her freckles, but she just doesn't realize it. I just hope she'll believe me when I tell her.

I quickly reached out a hand to try and calm her, but before I could touch her, she had disappeared.

I let out a disappointed, dejected sigh.

_Great._

Unfortunately, after that little run-in with Rose that resulted in her running away, I haven't caught a glimpse of her for the rest of the day. She was probably in the library, but I really didn't want to scare her away even more.

"Uhh…what are you doing to your chicken Scorp?" Albus asked, looking at me with a scared expression.

I looked down. _Oh._ My chicken was apparently being victimized by my fork. I wasn't really hungry anymore.

"It's just holes," I replied, nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders, before victimizing my chicken again.

"Holes that resulted from intense stabbings. Those are signs of a future psychopath you know?" Albus explained, "You really need to talk to her."

"And you really need to talk to Marina."

"Touche my dear fellow Slytherin. But you are the one on the verge of depression," he announced before helping himself to another heaping of pudding.

"I am not depressed!"

"I said you were on the verge of it."

Instead of replying, I took up the hobby of violently attacking my food again. Albus sighed.

"Seriously though. Talk to her."

This time, I sighed. "I tried! And she ran away."

"Oh. Tough luck. There's always that detention with Mr. Whatshisface with her tomorrow."

_Oh yea._

"I'll talk to her tomorrow then," I told him. I gave one last longing glance at the Gryffindor table, looking for a particular shade of red, but it wasn't there. I turned back to my chicken, stabbing it ferociously and stole Albus' pudding.

xxxxxx

_Okay. You can do this Rose._ _You can do this._

I breathed in and braced myself before placing my hand on the rusty door knob.

_You can do this!_

I turned it, opening the door to see Scorpius – in all his glory – reaching for the top of a shelf. His robe was off, and he was left with nothing but a thin, white muscle shirt.

I mean, I've heard the rumors, but _bloody hell. _Scorpius Malfoy is _fit._

I felt an oncoming blush and quickly diverted my eyes, focusing on the floor and not the gorgeous guy in front of me. Gently closing the door, I walked past him towards the empty potion bottles and began refilling them.

I felt his eyes on me and I immediately stiffened.

_Breathe. You can do this._

Relaxing my shoulders, I slowly refilled the first bottle, still feeling the gaze of his piercing grey eyes on my back. I lifted the back of the bottle up, letting the clear, sparkling liquid flow down, into the empty bottle.

"Rose-," I heard him start to say.

My hand began to quiver and the bottle slipped, crashing and shattering onto the floor.

"Crap," I murmured, bending over to pick up the pieces of glass.

"Let me help with that."

He also bent down, helping me out. His hair caught the light and I couldn't help but notice a single white hair.

_He's getting old._ I thought before letting out a little giggle, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

He looked up at my laughter, an amused smile lighting up his face.

"What's so funny Weasley?" he inquired with one eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing," I replied, a hint of a grin lingering on my face.

"Uh huh," he said looking at me, "What's on your mind?"

The smile slipped off my face as I realized the double meaning.

"I'd rather not," I replied curtly before standing up to throw the broken glass shards away. His hand shot out, grabbing my wrist.

"Stop avoiding me Rose."

I glared at him and tried to yank my hand away, but his grip tightened even more.

"Say something," he commanded me as he simultaneously gently squeezed my hand again.

_What is he playing at? Just stop acting like you care when I know you don't!_

"What do you want me to say Malfoy?" I ripped my hand from him and some of the glass grazed my skin. I winced at the pain. "What do you want from me?"

He grabbed my hand gently this time, opening my now cut up palm.

"I just want to talk to you," he vanished the glass and used a healing charm on my cuts, "But something along the lines of I fancy you would be nice too."

I pulled my arm back amid one of his spells and he glared angrily at me, snatching back my hand once again.

"That could get infected you know," he said, looking intently at my hand.

"Stop acting like you care," I told him as I felt my broken skin slowly melt back together.

"I always care Rose."

"No you don't! Stop confusing me!" This time I ripped my hand away, and he didn't take it back. "Stop leading me on! I can never tell if you're flirt or just plain teasing me!"

He back of his hand – rough and calloused, yet full of warmth- gently grazed my cheek wiping away tears that I didn't even know were there. I heard him breathe in sharply.

"I…," he began to say, brushing away the tears on my other cheek, "I'm sorry that I confuse you. I'm sorry you think that I'm leading you on."

_It's a rejection. Why did I expect anything else?_

I took a step back, startling him.

"Rose. Just hear me out."

He took my hand again and pulled me towards him. "Great. Now I have to start all over again," I heard him exasperatedly mumble under his breath.

I felt his callous thumb rubbing gentle circles on my hand; whether it was to reassure me or him I had no idea.

"I'm sorry that I confuse you. I'm sorry you think that I'm leading you on. The only way I know how to flirt with you is to tease you," his other hand reached up, twirling around a lock of red hair, "I'm a coward when it comes to you and Albus always laughs at me for it. When I tease you, you blush and it always lights up my day."

"I thought my smile was suppose to light up your day?"

"Shush and let me continue. I'm on a roll Rosie."

_Rosie?_

"Where was I?" he cupped my cheek and I unconsciously leaned into his warm palm, "To cut things short, I freaked when I heard you thought I was gay."

I shook my head. "I don't think you're gay."

"You don't?"

I shook my head again, slightly laughing.

"Well that's just too bad."

_Merlin. He's not going to tell me he's gay after his amazing confession of love is he? If he does, something is wrong with my life._

xxxxxx

"I…I'm sorry that I confuse you. I'm sorry you think that I'm leading you on," I began to confess, and then she abruptly took a step back.

_Crap. Don't screw this up Scorpius._

Immediately, I took a step forward and took her hand.

"Rose. Just hear me out." I gently pulled her towards me, hoping it would make the moment more intimate and not scare her away.

She didn't pull away. _Good. Now where was I?_

"Great. Now I have to start all over again," I muttered and I saw her eyes flash with amusement. My confidence soared.

"I'm sorry that I confuse you. I'm sorry you think that I'm leading you on. The only way I know how to flirt with you is to tease you," I took a stray lock of her hair and began twirling it, distracting myself from wanting to snog her on the spot. She deserves better. "I'm a coward when it comes to you and Albus always laughs at me for it. When I tease you, you blush and it always lights up my day."

"I thought my smile was suppose to light up your day?" I heard her say, and I smiled.

_There's another thing I like about you._

"Shush and let me continue. I'm on a roll Rosie. Where was I?" I cradled her cheek delicately in my palm, brushing my thumb against her soft skin. "To cut things short, I freaked when I heard you thought I was gay."

"I don't think you're gay."

_Wait. What?_

"You don't?"

She just shook her head again.

_Stupid. Lying. Git. I am so going to get you for this Albus!_

"Well that's just too bad," I said, deciding to tease her a little bit more.

Suddenly, she stiffened and she looked like she was afraid.

_Oh Merlin. She's reading too much into things again._

"Because I had planned out a really interesting tactic for convincing you that I wasn't," I told her, smirking.

"W-what?"

And then I kissed her. Yes. I, Scorpius Hyperion (shut up!) Malfoy, had officially kissed Rose Weasley. It wasn't because she almost drowned and needed CPR (I saw it off a muggle movie) or because we were undercover Aurors and we were running away from bad guys (it was off an amazing book). There were no fireworks or sparkles or flying unicorns. It was just _us_ (Merlin that feels good to say). Her lips were soft and sweet and tasted like _her_. It's decided. I'm going to marry her one day.

She broke away for air first, breathing heavily, but I leaned our foreheads together, our mouths mere centimeters away.

I closed the gap, snaking my arm around her waist and pulling her even closer. I kissed her softly, sweetly, innocently, passionately, putting my all into it.

"Marry me."

She broke away and froze.

"What?" she quietly asked.

_Uhh…_

And I leaned in to kiss her again. It's not like she was complaining, but I swore I heard her mumble something to quiet for me to hear.

**Someday.**

xxxxxx

"Rumor has it that Scorpius and Rose are going to get married someday," Alice announced, sitting down at the Slytherin table across from Marina and Albus.

They immediately pulled their hands apart and Alice acknowledged it with a "it's kinda obvious" look.

They both blushed as Alice stole a bite of Marina's chocolate cake.

"As I was saying," she said between chews, "The whole school's going on about how cute they are together and how they're going to get married and have beautiful babies."

"About time," Albus said, "Is that cake good Alice?"

"Super."

Albus grinned as he reached over to grab some of Marina's cake.

"Albus! Stop stealing my dessert!"

Alice simply rolled her eyes at the couple, muttering under her breath.

"Crazy love birds."

And as Scorpius Malfoy corners Rose Weasley at a secluded place near the Great Hall, snogging her senseless, there's a rumor emerging at Hogwarts.

Don't know if it's gotten around yet, but rumor has it…that life is pretty perfect right now.

* * *

Goodness! Almost 10,000 words and about 2 months of writing and rewriting and editing and reediting (with considerable breaks in between!) and this is what I come up with. Can I just say that I am smitten with this couple? They are way too cute. Also, I have nothing against gays! I just used it as an element to incorporate some humor into the story. Please understand. :)

I hope everyone enjoyed this fluff-filled fic and, you know, review and make a girl happy kays? Because it would be highly appreciated. :)

- xilynnx

6/5/12: Some parts edited.


End file.
